True Love
by alexfckingvause
Summary: One Shot. I came up to this while listening to Pink – True Love. It is about Johanna Mason and Katniss Everdeen after moving in together in District 13. Rated M for end English may not be the best


Johanna and Katniss arrived at their new home, maybe it was more a room than a home for both of them.  
"You are kidding me? Am I right?", Johanna growled. There was only a doublebed. Nothing else, than a double bed.  
"I think it isn't that bad or? Probably better than the beds in hospital", Katniss tried to smile at Johanna, but stopped when she saw Johanna's pissed face.  
"Okay Mockingjay. Let me just get one thing clear: we aren't friends, even less we are lovers and lovers are sleeping together in such a bed. Like you and Peeta did after you had your stupid boring sex", Johanna couldn't hide her grin. She had to show the Mockingbird that the still was the girl who had no one left.  
Katniss had no chance, but feeling her blush coming. She was hit by the words; unfortunately each word was piercing into her heart. She didn't find any reason why, but she had to made things right.  
"First of all, I did this for you! Not for me. I wanted to be friendly; definitely you don't want any help.  
Second thing, what I did with Peeta, rather what I did not with Peeta is a thing between Peeta and me. So, it would be nice of you if you shut your mouth!" She was furios. How could Johanna be so rude to her? She was shameless.  
Johanna was chuckling, no, she was laughing out loud. She was throwing herself on the bed, holding her waist and was laughing.  
"Johanna, what is your problem? What's so funny about this?!" Katniss was in rage. What gave Johanna Mason the ability to laugh like this?  
"Do you know what, Johanna 'I have nobody left'? I know why you have nobody left, because of your behavior!"  
Johanna abruptly stopped laughing.  
"You know nothing. I think it's is kind of funny that Loverboy over there didn't get in your pants in like over a year and I, under other circumstances, would have needed about a martini and a good champagne?" Johanna stood slowly up and made her steps over to Katniss. It was obviously that she was walking extra slowly.  
Katniss felt like her heart was about to jump out of her breast.  
"That is-is what you thi-think!" She couldn't control her breath or her words. "You make me so mad; I ask myself why I'm still here!" Katniss turned around and wanted to leave, but Johanna had hurried up and pressed herself between the door and Katniss.  
Johanna took Katniss arm in a strong grip and slowly put her face against Katniss' ear. She took a few long and deep breaths, so that Katniss could feel her warm breath against her ear. Katniss could feel herself burning inside, her arm was on fire and her ear was on fire. In this moment she felt for the first time in life like the girl on fire, suddenly she felt something she never felt with Peeta or Gale..She felt desire.  
"If you want to play cat and mouse, I'm going to warn you: I saw your thirsty gaze in the elevator. I'm going to be the cat, if you like it or not, brainless." Johanna loosed the grip, turned around and left the room. "Stop watching my butt!"  
Katniss couldn't move, her body was totally fixed. She burned inside, her body screamed for another body, especially Johanna's body, but probably another body would fix the desire.

Gale was sitting on his bed and was talking to himself, when the door swung open and a red faced Katniss came in. "Hey Catnip, what's going on?"  
Katniss didn't say a word; she moved automatically, her body was screaming out of lust.  
She sat herself over Gale, lowered herself and kissed him.  
Gale was shocked, if this was a dream he didn't want to open his eyes ever again. He turned the positions, so he was over Katniss. He locked eyes with her for a second. Her gaze was full of lust; he never saw this look on her. Her gray eyes needed satisfaction. Gale have slept with girls before, but this was ironically the first time that he wanted to enjoy it, he wanted to feel it, he wanted it to end slowly and not as fast as it started. Katniss closed her eyes and waited for Gale's lips to rest on her own. As he kissed her again, she could feel the desire flow away. The lust was gone.  
"I'm sorry Gale. This was wrong.. I am just confused and don't know what to do. This was wrong. I'm sorry" Gale automatically rolled hisself over, so Katniss could leave, but before she left he had to ask her.  
"Catnip, what's wrong?"  
Katniss was standing in the doorframe.  
"Gale, if I knew I wouldn't have thrown myself over you, okay?"  
She left. He was left behind with nothing, nothing but a slightly erection.  
"How funny, Katniss Everdeen…" He cursed to hisself.

Katniss walked clueless through the corridors. She had to find someone to talk to.  
She searched for someone who would understand her. For someone who would understand Johanna. Finnick. She speeded her walk. As she made it to Finnick's corridor, he came out of a room with Annie by his side.  
"Oh, Katniss Everdeen. What give me the honor?"  
She was out of breath.  
"Finnick, if you had probably one second for me, I have to-"  
Her gray eyes widened as she saw Johanna leaving the room.  
"Surprise surprise! Our mockingjay" Surely, they had talked about Katniss, Johanna had laughed at her and Peeta and their relationship.  
"Johanna, I wanted to talk to Finnick, but I think there isn't any need anymore!"  
Katniss turned around and stormed off. She was embarrassed, she felt exposed. She was in the Hunger Games twice, but she never felt so mucked about. Where should she go? The room wasn't an option, if Johanna was searching for her, she would find her at ease. Katniss went over to her sister's dorm.  
"Katniss!" Prim was happy, she was smiling all over her face.  
"Have you seen Buttercup? I didn't see him anywhere; I'm a little bit worried about him."  
Katniss pulled her little sister into a tight hug.  
"I haven't seen him, but he loves you. He will come back."  
Prim returned the hug and pulled Katniss even closer, Katniss was with her thoughts by a certain Johanna Mason.  
"Hey Prim listen.. Have you ever felt something special before, but were afraid to go after this feeling?"  
She nodded. "Yeah once. I saw this butterfly outside, I followed him. It gave me a feeling of being free, of having the ability to go wherever I want. I followed him until the fence. For a few seconds I listened if electricity was there. It wasn't. So I thought about getting after the butterfly, but I didn't. I was too scared. If the butterfly wanted to play with me, like I wanted to play with him, he wouldn't have flown away.."

Katniss has to smile. Her sister had such a great vision of life.  
In this second Katniss knew what she had to do..

She waited in her room, in their room. Johanna wasn't there. Somehow it was a feeling of relief, but somehow she was mad that Johanna didn't search for her. As she waited she was playing with the pearl Peeta have gave to her in the Games. It wasn't fair that she never felt attractive to Peeta, she loved him, because she had to. There were no other chance.. Katniss deepened her thoughts. The door was opened and there stood Johanna Mason. The smell of smoke and alcohol was rushing through the room. Johanna spoke no word and left over to the bathroom.  
Katniss followed her.  
"Are you serious? You coming in here, stinking like a pub and you have nothing to say?"  
"Oh, you wanna hear something? Aaahhm, what about this?"  
Suddenly everything happened so fast.  
Johanna pushed Katniss against the wall, she pinned her hands above Katniss head.  
Katniss body was shaking; she was glad Johanna's grip was this hard, otherwise her legs would have sink in.  
Johanna looked Katniss deep in the eyes. Green eyes meeting gray. The tension was between them.

Johanna couldn't hold it any longer; she crushed her lips against Katniss'. Katniss feelings were overwhelming her; no kiss ever had made her feel this way. Johanna's tongue was slowly sliding across the other woman's bottom lip. As Katniss felt her tongue against Johanna's she could taste the zigarette and the beer, a moan escaped her. She wanted to touch the other woman, to feel her, but her hands where still cuffed over her head. Johanna loosened the grip, her hands automatically wandered down to Katniss' waist. The shorter woman turned Katniss away from the wall, over to the bed, where she pushed her on. Katniss couldn't think anything, she just wanted to be touched by the other woman and she wanted to kiss her all the time.

Johanna placed her hands beneath Katniss' head. She lowered herself to kiss her. She wanted to kiss her so badly. The alcohol in her system made everything a litte bit dizzy, but it made her even more passionate. Johanna started to kiss along Katniss neck, getting little moans from her. She took off her own jumpsuit and Katniss followed without any direction. Katniss eyes were desperate, desperate for sex. Johanna knew what she had to do. She gave Katniss a peck on the lips, before she tore Katniss pantys apart and moved with little kisses to Katniss wet center. As she reached for it, she couldn't help but grin.  
"Oh, Miss Everdeen, are you wet for me?"  
"Shut up and fuck me."  
"If you please so."  
Katniss eyes shut open as Johanna suddenly thrusted two fingers in her. She never had been touched by someone and it felt amazing. Her skin was burning where Johanna had kissed her. She felt alive. And with Johanna thrusting her fingers in and out of her, she felt free. Suddenly Johanna didn't pulled her fingers back in.  
"JO PLEASE!"  
Johanna went down with her head and Katniss suddenly felt embarrassed.  
"Wait are you serious?"  
Johanna responded with putting her tongue against Katniss clitoris. Katniss legs started to tremble and she couldn't help but moan loudly. Johanna started to intense her tongue working. Katniss screamed Johanna's name and went silent. Except for her hard breathing there was nothing left to hear in the room.

Johanna lay down beside Katniss and looked her in the eyes.  
"You know what brainless? At the same time, I wanna hug you and  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck. Since the moment I first saw you, you were special. I never knew why, but probably because you're left."  
"What do you mean?"  
"There's someone left I love."  
Katniss was happy, since a long time she was happy. She gave Johanna a long intense kiss.  
"WOAAAH, wait. I was talking about Finnick!", Johanna joked.  
Katniss looked her deep in the eyes.  
"You're an asshole, but I love you."

_There's a thin line between love and hate._

_Pink-True Love inspired me_


End file.
